


untold

by deathbymutation



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Scars, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Jack and Ianto just don't talk about. Jack has his Doctor and Ianto has his scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untold

  
  
There were things Ianto and Jack didn’t talk about. They both had their own dirty little secrets and didn’t feel it necessary to divulge them to each other. Jack had his Doctor and the time agency, Ianto had his scars.  
  
The marred fleshed had finally been noticed by the captain during one slow evening while the others were out having a drink at the pub. Ianto had been leaning back against Jack’s desk while the Captain had been easing him out of his pants.   
  
Perhaps it had just been the change of lighting or maybe Jack had previously filed them away as scars from Canary Wharf and was only just now really looking. But tonight he finally saw them, really saw them. Scars, old and new were painted across the young man’s body.  
  
What was once smooth pale skin was now covered thick ugly scars. There were far too many for someone so young. This man had endured far more than most experienced in a life time.  
  
Jack had his own fair share of mementos carved into his skin, or he had. Another lovely side effect of his immortality, his skin was as perfect as it was that evening he spotted a pretty blonde hanging from a barrage balloon.  
  
While his wounds would always heal and his skin would return to its former state, the man before him did not have that luxury. Every day of his life he risked adding another permanent mark to his already damaged body.  
  
Jack glanced up briefly at Ianto’s face; the man had yet to notice his changed expression. He lightly trailed his fingers up over the young man’s hipbone, grazing over a long scar that appeared to have been done by a knife. “Where’d you get this?”  
  
Ianto didn’t bother to open his eyes as he sighed. “Canary Wharf.”  
  
“Liar.” Jack shook his head before leaning forward to let his hands roam over another scar that decorate his lower ribs. “And this one?”  
  
“Canary Wharf.” The man replied, lazily opening his eyes as he idly played with the collar of the captain’s shirt.  
  
As the Captain continued his exploration and questioning, the answer was always the same.   
  
“Canary Wharf.”  
  
“So you keep saying.” Jack raised an eyebrow, hand firmly pressed to the other man’s thigh where there was what appeared to be severe burn scars. “This from Canary Wharf too?”  
  
Ianto pulled at the Captain’s collar, bringing him out of his chair and up to eye level. “Nope, burned myself making beans on toast when I was eight.”  
  
The Captain smiled lightly as he brought his other hand up to cup Ianto’s cheek. “Oh Jones, Ianto Jones. Just when exactly are you going to start telling me the truth?”  
  
Just before he was pulled into what was undoubtedly a heated kiss, Ianto whispered. “When you do.”


End file.
